Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a storage device, and more particular, to an operation method of a storage device, an operation method of a host device, and an operation method of a user system including the storage device and the host device.
A storage medium is connected with another electronic device to transmit data or store received data. The storage medium exchanges data with any other electronic device using an interface technology. Various interface protocols are being defined according to an increase in kinds of storage media or electronic devices.
A universal flash storage (UFS) interface is proposed, for example. The UFS is configured to have a multi-layer structure. In particular, the UFS uses the interface protocol called a unified protocol (Unipro). Unipro indicates a link layer which is proposed by the mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) alliance to unify an interfacing procedure of a mobile device. Unipro supports a physical layer called “PHY”. An electronic device which performs interfacing using Unipro and PHY layer includes a transmitter and a receiver which are used to exchange data with any other electronic device.
The performance of the storage media is improved as the communication technology or semiconductor technology advances. Thus, an operating speed of the storage media may be improved, and firmware is implemented such that the storage media includes a variety of functions. An increase in the operating speed or the various functions may cause a frequent error of the storage media. A debugging technique for extracting error information is required to detect or correct such an error. For example, in the case where an error occurs, a host connected to the UFS is reset, thereby making it difficult for a manufacturer or a developer to check an error situation.